Derrière les apparences
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Un homme. Qui cours à sa perte. Alors... Avant de mourir... Il voudrait dévoilé ce qui ce cache derrière les apparences


**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé cet OS.**

 **Derrière les apparences**

Le sol de pierre claqua sous le pas rapide d'une femme qui se dirigea à vive allure vers les cachots. Son pas résonnait dans les couloirs déserts, brisant le silence froid et pesant régnant habituellement en maître dans cette partie du château.

Dans une salle de classe abandonnée se tenait un homme.

Un homme aux cheveux corbeau. Aux yeux charbon. A la peau aussi pâle que son âme était noire.

Il était face à un chaudron, d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumées rouges et noires.

Brume de sang mélangée à brume de ténèbres.

L'obscurité ambiante rendait les lieux glacés, l'enveloppant, anesthésiant sa douleur.

Dès que ses larmes étaient séchées par la douce chaleur émanant du chaudron, de nouvelles venaient les remplacer, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau opaline. Les premières larmes qu'il versait depuis des années.

La lune était pleine

Mais son cœur, lui, restait désespérément vide.

Regard dénué de sentiments, vulgaire pantin incapable d'arracher ses fils.

Les nuits s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Les jours passaient et lui restait là, tel un innocent ignorant ce qui t'attend.

Ignorer… C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu… Faire comme s'l ne connaissait pas son destin… Sa fin… Et celle de la guerre… Soldée par sa mort… Mais surtout par le sacrifice du garçon…

Soupirant, l'homme se retourna et plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui attristé de son interlocutrice.

Puis il entrouvrit les lèvres, et murmura, d'une voix rauque, brisée, avec un ton désillusionné :

« Un jour… J'ai fait un rêve… Je me trouvais devant une pancarte…

Bienvenue dans la réalité.

C'est ce que le panneau indiquait.

Je suis resté scotché, je cherchais le sens de cette pancarte, ce qu'elle voulait me dire, quelle direction elle voulait m'indiquer.

Et soudain, ça m'a frappé de plein fouet…

J'ai jeté un regard autour de moi, et je me suis demandé si je rêvais. Je voyais des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents, des enfants…

Ils arboraient des sourires aussi radieux que faux.

Et j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Je voyais des bébés qui dormaient paisiblement, et je me suis senti coupable d'avoir été aussi innocent durant tout ce temps.

Bienvenue dans la réalité.

J'ai sauté dedans, j'ai basculé dans un monde que je n'aurais osé imaginer. J'ai eu peur, je suis resté figé sur place.

Autour de moi, des mendiants, des gens pauvres, fatigués, qui n'en peuvent plus…

Morts.

Les gens passent devant, les ignorent, alors qu'ils ne demandent qu'une chose, retrouver une vie normale.

Comment peut-on continuer à vivre ?

J'assiste à ce spectacle, les pieds cloués au sol.

J'essaie de trouver une raison à cela, mais dans ma tête, c'est le néant.

Le trou noir, la perte de tous rêves.

Comment ignorer la mélancolie qui envahit nos rues ?

Je me le demande, ils sont tous là, à marcher comme des robots, des cernes sous les yeux, camouflées par des artifices.

Du maquillage sur tous les visages, des talons portés par des gamines de huit ans, des chaussures à 150 euros aux pieds de bébé qui galopent à peine dans le salon.

Qu'est-il arrivé à la beauté humaine ?

Y'en as-t-il une au moins ? Dans l'histoire, rien n'est plus injuste que le raisonnement humain. Le physique passe avant tout. Un défaut et tout part en vrille. Qu'est-ce que la beauté ? Quelques kilos en trop et toute une vie pour se reconstruire.

Pourquoi ?

Tant de questions me trottent dans la tête, trop de réponses inexistantes, et si peu de réaction.

Il suffit d'observer attentivement le regard d'une femme pour comprendre que son mari la bat tous les soirs. Et pourtant, elle arbore un sourire magnifique, éclatant.

Ses yeux brillent encore, mais l'espoir s'éteint, il s'affaiblit et personne ne le remarque.

Comment ignorer cet homme, dont la vie n'a plus de sens. Comment l'ignorer alors que sa démarche se fait lourde, que ses yeux sont gris, alors que le temps est radieux.

Qui remarque la mort de sa petite fille ? Personne. Non, personne. Même sa famille ne remarque pas son désarroi.

Et cette petite, là. Tout juste quinze ans, la vie devant elle et pourtant, sa respiration se fait courte. Un casque sur les oreilles, la tête baissée, voulant se faire minuscule. A quoi bon ? Personne ne voit la détresse qui l'habite, personne ne lui demande d'où viennent ces marques rouges à ses poignets.

Elle sourit, mais bientôt elle va craquer, je le vois.

Tiens, un petit gars. Seize ans, plutôt beau garçon, mais un peu maigrichon. L'air naïf, l'air pensif, l'air rêveur. Mais ses yeux le trahissent. Ils sont comme la nuit, quand les tempêtes font des ravages. Noirs, vides. Un tsunami est passé par là est à tout emportés sur son passage. Tout ça parce qu'il aime les garçons. Quelle injustice ! Où est passée l'égalité ?

Qu'elle est belle celle-là. Le teint matte, des yeux rieurs et innocents. Quelques rondeurs et la voilà au bout. Ça fuse, les moqueries. Jusqu'au bout, et son sourire disparaît. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Rien. Rien, c'est juste un divertissement pour autrui. "Baleine." Magnifique comme surnom. Huit ans, et déjà l'envie de crever. Quel exemple de vitalité.

Il est mignon celui-ci. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux marron, et des rêves oubliés. Une famille dévastée. Un père alcoolique, une mère cancéreuse, et un enfant à l'âme brisée. Un enfant de plus à ne plus avoir d'espoir.

Un gosse de neuf ans ne devrait pas voir ce côté-là de la vie. Il devrait croire encore au père noël et à la petite souris.

Tous les jours, on en rencontre.

Des âmes meurtries, des âmes brisées, qui n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est d'être délivrées.

Bienvenue dans la réalité, faites un pas, et vous êtes coincés à jamais…

Je ne suis plus qu'un mur qui tombe en ruine… Mais j'ai pas le choix… Faut que je tienne… Encore un peu… Et puis… Je pourrai enfin craquer, m'effondrer… Quitter cette foutue existence… Mourir… »

La silhouette fantomatique s'approcha de lui, sans rompre leur lien visuel. Et brisa le silence de glace par un simple murmure, presque un souffle :

« Sur le quai de la gare tu attendais. Seul, dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards tu étais. Les trains défilaient sans jamais s'arrêter et toi, tu restais là sans broncher, immobile.

Visiblement tu n'attendais personne et personne ne t'attendait. Tu étais seul, désespéré, enfermé dans une sorte de bulle, personne n'entendait les cris d'aide qui tentaient de s'échapper. Tous passaient sans même te regarder, comme s'ils étaient effrayés. En réalité ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'aider un homme infortuné, que la vie a fauché. »

Puis l'homme se mit en mouvement, contourna la femme et quittant la pièce en lui tournant le dos.

La femme le vit s'éloigner, sans se retourner, se dirigeant vers sa mort.

Le ciel coloré d'une teinte sanglante, déchiré de nuages métalliques, semblait l'envelopper dans une étreinte de cauchemar.

La femme d'un certain âge murmura une dernière fois le prénom de celui qui serait étreint par les bras glacés de la grande faucheuse.

Alors une larme, une unique larme tomba, une larme translucide, morte quelques secondes plus tard, comme celui pour qui elle avait coulée.

Minerva pleurait une dernière fois celui qui avait été son élève puis son collègue. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie. Celui qui affrontait courageusement son destin, accueillant la mort, sans peur, sans autre regret que celui ne pas avoir pu faire plus.

La professeure de Métamorphose faisait ses adieux au plus grand maître de potions que le monde ait connu. Elle fit ses adieux au Serpentard qui aurait eu sa place chez les Gryffondor.

 _« Severus. »_


End file.
